


Spotless

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Eren is actually well loved, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Some softness, WARNINGS:, Warning:, also Levi is here so..., and pain, even if nobody will admit it, lol, only death, sorry - Freeform, there is no time for romance in this anime anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: Eren’s been tortured. Tortured people shouldn’t have to clean. Levi disagrees.





	Spotless

**Author's Note:**

> ...@ people waiting for me update my voltron fics. I am so sorry. I started watching this anime and it just took over my life. I'm so sorry.

When Levi first entered the room, he had expected there to be some damage.

When the battle started, all Hell broke loose. It was common a thing to not keep track of all your soldiers when fighting titans yourself, sure, but it was arguably a bit hard to misplace your titan shifting cadet when he was taller than most buildings with glowing green eyes.

Still, Eren managed it. Levi honestly wasn’t surprised – he often wondered if it was the kid’s goal to make Levi’s life harder.

“Captain.”

The words were strained – panicked even. Levi let his gaze move to whoever was speaking, seeing the soldier in front of him tense. “We…Didn’t realize you would be here so soon.” The man spoke, voice faltering slightly as Levi stared.

“I was told you have something of mine.” He spoke coolly.

After the dust had settled and the battle ended, the corps easily realized one troop was unaccounted for. He wasn’t among the dead they had found, and certainly didn’t report back to his squad leader. Mikasa was nearly ready to start beheading people when Erwin road up, announcing villagers had told him the military police was on scene. Reports stated that it was MPs who cut Eren out from his titan body and carried him away.

“Right.” The soldier nodded “Cadet Jaeger.” He said and Levi continued to stare, unimpressed. “We were just writing to you that we had found him, sir.” The man continued, stumbling over his words.

“I’m glad to have saved you the trouble.”

“Uh. Of course.”

A pause.

“I would like to leave now.” Levi scowled at him “I just spent an entire day slicing up titans and identifying bodies. Surely you can understand if my patience is thin?” He gritted out “Maybe you should give me my squad member and I can let this damn day end.” He snapped and the soldier bit his lip, eyes widening slightly.

“I – yes. Yes, of course.” He agreed “Let me just – I’ll ask, um. One – just a second.” He said, hands trembling slightly as he spun away, almost running into the door as he looked around. Levi raised an eyebrow. The idea this soldier was one of the top ten of class was a depressing thought.

A few moments later the door opened again and this time Levi’s lips thinned at what it revealed.

Steam was slowing rising as Eren limped in, one arm loosely around the soldier’s shoulders. Blood ran down his face, eye dark and his weight was distributed solely on side as his left leg was clearly snapped.

“Captain.” Eren muttered through clench teeth as a greeting. Levi stared, keeping a neutral expression as he assessed for further damage. The kid looked to be in bad shape, but nothing life threatening at least.

At the very least, Levi could usually count on Eren not to die on him.

“The titans really did a number on me, huh?” Eren asked lightly, though his eyes flickered cautiously towards the solider he leaned on. Levi felt a flare of anger snap at him and narrowed his eyes warningly at his squad member.

“I don’t remember you being trained to lie to me.” Levi told him harshly and Eren winced. From beside him, the soldier bit his lip.

“No, sir.” Eren said and took a sharp breath when shifted slightly.

Damn brat. Levi’s eyes shifted to the solider.

“Let him go.” He commanded and the soldier blinked.

“Sir?” He repeated “He can’t walk very well-”

“Now.” Levi told him lowly and instantly Eren was deposited into a heap on the floor with a sharp cry of pain. “Go outside and find squad leader Hanji Zoe.” Levi continued, ignoring Eren. “Bring her here immediately.” He said and the man nodded, eyes flickering to Eren before exiting the room.

“Are you healing?” He asked and Eren gave a small noise of pain in response. Rolling his eyes, Levi walked over to him. “Lean back.” He said and pursed his lips at the broken leg. “I’m going to need to set this.” He warned and Eren nodded, face stoic but Levi could see his eyes were glassed over with unshed tears of pain. How he hadn’t managed to cry before any of these injuries was beyond him.

“Just make it fast.” He gritted out and Levi nodded.

“How long were they doing this to you?”

“Um. Right when I got here. They just dumped me into this room and-” Whatever else Eren might have been going to say was cut off by a scream that was only muffled by Eren suddenly covering his mouth as Levi yanked the bone back into place roughly. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed. Levi offered a wry smile.

“I warned you.”

“Thanks.” Eren told him with a small gasp. Nodding, Levi pulled out a tissue from his pocket and dabbed lightly at the blood running down Eren’s face.

“Disgusting.” He wrinkled his nose, but continued the action softly. “You better heal quick. After this stunt, you’ll be on cleaning duty for a good three months.”

“What!?” Eren jerked back, annoyed and Levi glowered at him before pulling the front of his shirt so that he could continue wiping away the blood. “I didn’t do anything!” He complained and Levi rolled his eyes.

“If I have a _titan_ in my squad, one would think that it would be easy to keep him in my sights at all times. The condition that you live at all was that you were to be supervised by me – always. How can I do that if you are out rampaging where I can’t see you when you are _fifty feet_ tall?” Levi snapped at him and Eren gave a small huff.

“I’m sorry! I just got caught up in what I was doing-”

“Save it.” Levi told him and tossed the tissue at his face. “Make sure you don’t bleed out onto the seats of the carriage.” He told him and Eren nodded, still pouting slightly at the idea he would have to clean. Levi tried not to smirk at that.

“Eren!” Hanji strode into the room, her eyes bright. Levi rose an eyebrow as she smiled warmly at them, practically bouncing with energy as she gave a small twirl and tipped an imaginary hat at the soldier who led her in.

It had been awhile since he had seen her so pissed.

“What happened here?” She asked and Levi shrugged. “Ooh. Torture. I thought I had dibs if that sort of thing was going down.” She tsked with a small shake of her head.

“Sorry.” Eren offered weakly and Hanji’s gaze softened.

“Apology accepted.” She chirped “I’ll get you to the carriage in a second, let me just ask Levi something.” She said and Levi turned to walk a couple feet away from the kid who was still laying with a broken leg and his own blood steaming around him.

“What?”

“If I’m bringing him back, then that means I don’t get to say hi to our new friends.” Hanji smiled. Levi didn’t miss the gleam in her glasses as her eyes flickered dangerously towards the soldier who was fidgeting next to them.

“I’ll make sure to get your message across.”

“I want to see if titans prefer certain organs compared to others. Bring me back a variety?”

“You owe me.”

“I gave you my potato last week.”

“I saved your life yesterday.”

“I’ll give you _two_ potatoes…And an extra ration of tea.” She bargained and Levi paused.

“Fine.” He muttered and Hanji grinned, spinning on her heels to go back to Eren. “Amazing.” He grumbled “Somehow still a brat after all these years.” He said as she walked away. Hanji only continued to grin as she helped Eren up.

“Captain?” Eren frowned “Aren’t you coming?”

“I need to speak to some people.” He told him “Start thinking about what part of the castle you want to start cleaning first.” He said and Eren scowled, mumbling a ‘yes, sir’ under his breath as Hanji helped him limp away.

Great. Now that the brat was taken care of…

He glanced at the door Eren had come through before and then at the soldier who was watching him carefully.

“Are you going to try and stop me?” He asked him and the soldier slowly shook his head. That was probably the smart choice. Levi nodded and walked over to the door. There was a low murmur coming from the other side as he inspected it for a moment before slamming it open.

Instantly the room he entered quieted – from his abrupt entrance and the fact the door he just opened now had a large crack down the middle from being opened so forcefully. While the room was large, probably meant as some sort of trial chamber with benches rising high from all directions, only a handful of people were there. Some in a corner scribbling notes while two men spoke quietly in a corner. The rest were scattered about, some who were close to the center of the room covered in blood next to a large table which held a variety of instruments on it.

“Captain Levi!” Someone greeted and Levi stepped into the room. “Sir, we found-”

“I don’t care.” Levi cut them off, bored. “I’m going to ask you three questions and I want them answered quickly.” He said and put up one finger. “Who brought Eren Jaeger into this room?” A second finger “Who told you to hurt him?” A third “Which one of you did?”

Silence.

“Quickly.” Levi repeated and put his hands on a blade “I don’t have time to deal with this so best to tell me who is responsible before I decide you _all_ are.”

* * *

 

“It isn’t _fair_!” 

“Eren, hold still!” Hanji said, tongue poking out as she tied a sling around his arm. “When we get further out into the road we should try and let you change into your titan form.” She frowned “I know you’re tired but it will let your body heal quicker.”

“So I can clean sooner.” Eren grumbled and Hanji jabbed his broken leg. “Ow!”

“Poor Eren.” She mocked “Has the ability to recover at a superhuman ability. What a tragic thing.” She said and Eren flushed a little.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_.” He defended “I just… It isn’t _my_ fault! Why is Levi mad at me?” He muttered “ _Three months_!” He moaned.

“Just let him be.” Hanji rolled her eyes “He’s right, you know. At fifty feet tall you shouldn’t be able to disappear so easily. You probably scared him.”

“Levi?” Eren questioned doubtfully “Scared?”

“Well…Not scared, but…You know. He has a soft spot for you.” She said and Eren blinked at her in confusion. “Okay, not a _soft_ spot.” She admitted “Like… You know how diamonds are the hardest materials we know exist? Levi is like a diamond and his soft spots are actually just made out of steel. If you keep aggressively banging on the steel bits you might get a dent.”

“I made a dent?”

“You’re a passionate kid. You’ll probably get a dent if you haven’t already. _I_ have a dent, I’m sure!” She added brightly “I’ve been annoying him for years now. That’s got to count for something.”

Eren looked at her, marveling.

As he should –it was quite a feat if she did say so herself. Before she could say anything more, the door opened and Levi entered the carriage. Hanji smirked, noting the change of clothes as he casually handed her a cloth bag. She put it under her seat, noticing Eren’s eyes lighting up in interest.

“Let’s go.” Levi said, knocking on the wall to alert whoever was driving them.

“Captain-”

“You’re still cleaning. Stop trying to get out of it.” Levi snapped, leaving Eren to splutter. Hanji could see the fifteen-year-old fighting desperately to not whine, but the fatigue was wearing down his judgment.

“Don’t complain or else he’ll make you clean it with a toothbrush.” Hanji joked and Levi shot her a frown.

“A toothbrush?” He repeated and Hanji shrugged.

“At basic training we always used to clean things with toothbrushes. It took longer and made the job harder.” She explained, noting the wrinkle on Eren’s nose as she did so.

“Tsch,” Levi shook his head “If you clean correctly it should take you a long time and be hard. You people are filthy enough that _that_ shouldn’t be a problem.” He added and Eren opened his mouth. “ _Don’t_.”

“I’m just saying!” Eren tried once more, desperately “It is really hard to know where you are and if I’m in your line of sight when I’m that big! Especially when you’re so small-” He started, but abruptly cut himself off in horror. “Uh. You are _all_ just so small!” He stuttered, quickly trying to recover. 

Levi stared.

“A toothbrush, huh?” He asked Hanji.

* * *

 

“Levi?” 

The Captain looked up from his paperwork to see Erwin standing in the doorway of his office, eyebrows furrowed together as he held out a manila folder in his hands.

“What?” Levi sighed, moving the papers on his desk into a neat pile. “Is this something urgent?”

“I just got a letter from the military police. What happened?” He asked and Levi shrugged, gesturing Erwin to leave the doorway and come further into the office. “Commander Nile said-” He paused, eyes flicking over the paper “Why are people missing _organs_ , Levi?”

“Hanji said I would get tea and a potato.” Levi shrugged “They tortured Jeager.” He added as a secondary explanation. Erwin sighed.

“That’s all fine, but-”

“He could have turned.” Levi frowned “He was hurt enough that if he felt the need to defend himself he could have turned titan and they would have killed him for it. They deserved it.”

“Okay, but-”

“I won’t accept any consequences for this. After all that shit about him being Humanity’s Hope you can’t just _murder_ him like a bunch of dumbasses.”

“ _Levi_.” Erwin said, exasperated. “I said it was fine. I am more inclined to ask why Jeager requested over two hundred toothbrushes from the supply room this morning.” He finished and Levi paused, eyes suddenly slits.

“He _what_?”

* * *

 

“I thought it was clever.” Eren said proudly as he showed Armin and Mikasa his new creation. “Captain Levi said I had to clean everything with a toothbrush, so I made a _mega toothbrush_!” He grinned, gesturing to the line of toothbrushes roped together. He was pushing it back and forth across the floor, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

“Wow!” Armin stared “That’s cool. You know if you had more rope we could-”

“ _Jaeger_!” Levi’s voice hissed as he entered the room glowering. He took one look at the situation and closed his eyes. “Outside.” He gritted out “Start running.”

“Hanji said I shouldn’t exercise until we are certain I’m at full capacity.” Eren told him innocently, his lip sticking out slightly that Levi wasn’t as enthused with his creation as he was.

“Consider this a test to see if you are at full capacity then.” Levi told him and pointed at the door “ _Now_.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren grumbled as he left, the other two trailing behind him. Mikasa glowered darkly at him as she fixed her scarf.

“I _hate_ teenagers.” Levi muttered to himself, ignoring the soft laugh of Erwin somewhere behind him. “I hate them.”

“You don’t seem to hate that one-”

“I don’t care if you’re commander, shut your shit mouth up.”

He was too old for this.


End file.
